In the field of optical source characterization, a source of optical radiation is descriptively defined by a remotely located system that analyses the emitted radiation. Prior systems fail to provide full characterization, or provide full characterization only by employing complex devices and techniques. The present invention provides full and complete characterization of the source with straight forward techniques and known components.
Herein is disclosed a system employing a fish-eye lens for receiving all radiation of interest within a hemispheric area, means for splitting the beam into multiple channels or paths analizing the subdivided beam in three of the channels according to position, means for uniquely attenuating the divided beam in each of the three channels so that they can be compared to measure the azimuth and elevation of the source, and the amplitude and pulse width of its beam, and means in another channel for measuring the optical frequency the source is radiating.